Don't Stop Believin'
by hotfruits
Summary: SongFic. They took a train, hoping to get away from their problems.
1. Don't Stop Believin'

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is by Journey, called 'Don't Stop Believin'

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin anywhere_

She sat in the middle, a tired look on her face, as she took out what little money she had managed to take.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin anywhere_

He sat in the back, a determined look on his face, as he took out his wallet, stuffed with money.

_A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

They bumped into each other at the small lounge in the train, surprised at seeing the other there. They sat together, as they sipped their drinks, the atmosphere having a calming affect on their nerves.

_For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_

They danced and laughed the night away, until the train pulled up to their stop. They walked away from each other, no goodbyes exchanged.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_

They passed each other on the street, eyes locked as they noticed the others' appearance. Her hair hung limp, her body skinny and frail looking. His hair shone in the light, his body muscular. One appearance they shared together was the haunted, dead look in their eyes.

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

His mouth pressed against hers as her hands found their way around his neck, his arms around her waist. Neither dared to let go, in fear that the emotion they felt would disappear.

_Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time_

Never breaking their kiss, her hands fumbling with his belt while he slipped her undergarments off and pushed the skirt up to her hips.

_Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

He picked her up as her legs hooked around his waist, never breaking the kiss as they made love. Never breaking the kiss, not once, afraid of loosing this magical feeling shared between them.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night_

They walked hand in hand down the street, both looking well groomed. Their eyes looked bright and happy, a smile on each of their faces.

_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night_

They stopped walking as they looked at the train station in the distance, the dancing from that night had haunted them. The laughter they had longed for.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people_

He pulled her body to his, his mouth upon hers as they wrapped their arms around each other.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people_

They broke the kiss as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. He took her hand in his as their fingers wove together.

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlight people_

They continued walking, her red hair looking fiery in the sun and his blonde hair shone brightly.


	2. Explanation

I came up with this story while listening to Journey really loud in my car.

What this story is about:

Basically, the war is escalating quickly as Ginny's parents are killed. Unable to take it, she steals money from a muggle man and buys a train ticket, hoping to make her way in the muggle world.

Draco has refused the dark mark, and so he decides to run away. He exchanges his money into muggle money and gets on the same train as Ginny, hoping to make it also.

They see each other in the lounge on the train, but for the night, decide to forget all prejudices and enjoy each other's company very much.

They exit the train, going their separate ways. Not seeing each other for almost two years.

They meet once again on the street. Draco is looking well, being successful in the muggle world while Ginny is having a harder time. She has become homeless and dirtied, and has lost all hope. Draco lost his hope the day they took separate paths.

Upon seeing each other, he takes her to his apartment not from the street and the two cannot keep their hands, or mouths, off the other. In desperation, they make love hoping to gain back their lost hope and lost emotions.

After their first night together, they become inseparable and in love.

While walking, they pass the train station as their old feelings of misery swept over them. Not wanting to become hopeless again, Draco kisses Ginny, and both feelings of despair are gone and are now replaced by love.

They walk off, hand in hand and in love.


End file.
